This invention relates to apparatus for feeding livestock, and more particularly to a timed-release system to facilitate a more frequent feeding of dairy cattle.
The raising and care of dairy cattle is a demanding occupation. Dairy cows must be milked twice daily, without fail. The dairy barn, milking station, milk storage tank and other equipment all are subject to strict governmental standards of cleanliness, and the produced milk is tested for butterfat content, bacterial count and the like, again subject to strict standards. To the greatest extent possible the dairy cows must be kept free of disease, and must be properly fed.
In connection with feeding, it has been found that milk production increases when dairy cattle are fed more frequently, with feed supplied in smaller amounts at each feeding. One study found that cows fed six times daily had an average production of 82.0 pounds of milk per day, as compared to 78.4 pounds per day when fed only twice daily. Too much grain, especially if supplied at one or two daily feedings, can overload the rumen and create acidosis to diminish the appetite. Thus, it has been recommended to feed grain at least three and preferably four times daily.
The price of more frequent feeding, however, is a substantial inconvenience. For example, four evenly spaced feedings per day might occur at 6:00 A.M., 12:00 noon, 6:00 P.M. and 12:00 midnight. To address this problem, automatic feeding systems have been devised, for example as that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,185,587 to Kallin granted Jan. 29, 1980. Kallin shows a hog feeder including an auger-driven conveyor for supplying feed to each of a plurality of individual feeders mounted over a trough. At the bottom of each feeder is a pear-shaped stopper. A series of branch lines, each attached to an associated stopper and to a main cable, allow the stoppers to be simultaneously pulled back from associated openings at the bottom of each feeder to dispense the feed.
While this system is perhaps satisfactory, it has become apparent that cattle learn to push against the main cable, releasing feed before the selected time and damaging the cable or feeder to which the cable is attached. Another shortcoming of the system is that it does not enable individualized feeding, for example supplying supplement in varying amounts to dairy cows receiving the same amount of grain.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a feeding system which permits frequent feeding, in reduced amounts, without requiring the presence of the dairy operator at each feeding.
It is another object to provide a feed dispensing system that allows individual variation of the amount and mix of feed supplied to the cattle.
Another object is to provide a timed feeding system constructed to prevent premature release of feed by the cattle.
Yet another object is to provide a feed system that can handle feed of high moisture content and permits convenient, individualized loading of feed dispensing containers.